Immortal Love?
by TintedRoses
Summary: Dimitri was turned into a Strigoi... but what if Rose was too? Can they both find the deep love they shared? Or has the darkness overcome them both?
1. Wake

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait to the readers of my fan fictions. Thank you for being patient and I hope you like it. R&R please. ~BookJunkiez**

**Wake**

I woke up in darkness. I was too lazy to get up, but then I remembered where I was. I jerked up quickly, ready for anything, but _god _did my head hurt!

I looked around the caves for anybody to help me, but it was quiet. I got up and started walking to my left – or was it my right? It was too dark to tell. I couldn't see anything – which annoyed the hell out of me! – but there was an awful smell coming from the direction I was heading.

As I walked, I had a sick feeling in my stomach, which I was blaming on my uncomfortable sleep, but that was before I saw them. I have a sense – a sixth sense you can call it, like in the wierd movies with a whole lot of confusing sayings – that tells me when a Strigoi is close by, but it warns me in an unhelpful way – I feel very nauseated.

Luckily, they didn't see me – there wasn't too many here. But, of course, that was when groups of them appeared from tunnels that surrounded them. Yep, I'm getting _real _lucky.

I was about to go back out the other direction of the tunnel when I twirled and caught Dimitri's eye. His hands and knees were tied up, and some rope was also stuffed in his mouth. I didn't notice until now how much people they captured, but all I could focus on was _him_.

How could I leave now!? I can't leave Dimitri behind with the Strigoi, and they looked like they were ready to retreat too. There was a chance – a slight one but there was still a chance – that I could save him, and maybe even most of the others too – and guaranteed some Strigoi butt-kicking.

Saving them sounded like the best idea for me right now – and I'm not the kind of person who thinks things over, that was Lissa's job, so I stuck to it. But, of course, I had no clue how I would do it. Dimitri, looking straight at me, knew what I was thinking – like always – and gave me a slight glare, then turned to glare the other way, to nobody in particular, just so it wouldn't look suspicious probably, just glaring at some evil Strigoi.

But I'm not going to listen to him right now – just because he didn't want me hurt, doesn't mean I want _him_ to be either. I formed a vague plan in my head – sneak attack. I slide my stake out of my pocket and crouched behind a rock. There were about five Strigoi in front of me, so if I –

My hair got pulled so hard, I was surprised that it stayed on! I was jerked backwards and hovered above the rocky ground. I gave a small but high-pitched shriek, and heard Dimitri's muffled cries joining me.

"Sneaking around are ya? What to do with you? You little weakling" I kicked and swung and tried to claw his hands, but it was useless, and I knew it too, but I tried, embarrassingly, anyway. He laughed at my struggle. "Let's take you to Dargon, shall we?" he said giving me the ugliest smile ever, and the most god awful smell the breath threw at me – what, did breath mints not exist for these guys?

The guy was like 7-feet tall! His shirtless body showed his muscles, which added to the already impossible challenge of beating him.

He dragged me – literally – to a corner of the cave to another Strigoi, which I was guessing was the leader, since he was just sitting there, 2 Strigoi on either side of him.

The guy – that could have been the cause of my future baldness – finally dropped me, basically _threw_ me on the ground. I got up slowly, not looking at the leader – or Dargon – in the eye until I stood perfectly straight.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, but it sounded like he didn't really care anyway, quite bored really. When I didn't answer, my only response being a glare and folding my arms across my chest, he said, "Stubborn aren't you?" I didn't deny it, he had a point. "Ah, just put her with the rest." He said finally, pointing to the pile of people – including Dimirti – lay in the farthest corner.

I scoffed, trying to act brave, but I was actually scared to death.

He obviously heard it too – you could hear a pebble fall in these long, echoing tunnels. "And," he continued with enthusiasm – which didn't go with his appearance at all – "we will also get to have _her_ first when we get back. She looks pretty appetizing" he said it like a caress, "and plus, I'm getting pretty annoyed with this girl, so let's hurry up and move it!" he yelled, with a deep voice, to the tunnels.

One of the Strigoi that were next to Dargon came towards me, ready to grab my hair again – what was up with them and my hair! – when I grabbed my stake and stabbed his heart in one swift movement. He screamed and crumpled up on the ground.

_Wasn't expecting that, were ya?_ I said to him in my head._ Don't mess with Rose Hathaway!_

But I guess they _could_ mess with me. Three other guys surrounded me, forming a triangle. Dargon came up in front of my and lifted his fist, dropping in with full force towards my head.

I didn't even hear myself screaming, my head felt like rocks were pounding in my head, trying to break through my skull. Water surrounded me, and it got even darker. That last thing I saw was the silent tears streaming down Dimitri's face. Then I was gone.


	2. Confusion and Clouds

**A/N: Thank you to the readers who reviewed my fanfic, they all made my day! Hopefully I'll get more soon. R&R please. ~BookJunkiez**

_Three other guys surrounded me, forming a triangle. Dargon came up in front of my and lifted his fist, dropping in with full force towards my head._

_I didn't even hear myself screaming, my head felt like rocks were pounding in my head, trying to break through my skull. Water surrounded me, and it got even darker. That last thing I saw was the silent tears streaming down Dimitri's face. Then I was gone…_

**Confusion and Clouds**

I was half awake, my eyes still closed. My throat was dry, and I started groaning loudly. Thankfully, someone put a flat sort of bowl against my lip and tipped it up. I groaned again – happily this time. But… it tasted… well, bitter is the closest word to the tangy, thick liquid – it was disgusting – but I took it anyway, I was parched.

I stopped to breathe – I was gulping big mouthfuls down, streams also escaping down my cheeks. It made me want to puke once the liquid got down and started digesting. My mind was cloudy, but I started to remember again… the Strigoi!

My eyes shot open and I meet the eyes of Dargon. I struggled out of my sitting position, screaming words that would have had people glaring evil looks at me… but I was roped to a chair – it was like a reply of the last time I got kidnapped by Strigoi, but hopefully Dimitri won't be taking the place of Mason.

When I stopped struggling – uselessly – my eyes cleared, and the ringing in my ear – from the vile they gave me – silenced, I looked around the room. No one was in the room except Dargon by me – but I heard echoing footsteps outside the pitch-dark hole that was probably their door – staring and grinning with dark satisfaction…. What was he--?

Then I knew what was happening, and what was about to happen very, very soon.

His left hand, hanging limp against his side was gushing with blood, dripping on the rocky ground of the cave. There were also drops smeared on my clothes, rope, chair, skin… and my mouth.

I couched violently, trying to get the Strigoi blood out of me, but all that really came out was my own saliva – the little blood that came out was probably mine too. I looked up to see Dargon's figure vibrating – the ringing came back, so I couldn't really hear him laughing well, it was all muffled. He looked back down to me, and in one quick movement, he grabbed my head and twisted it so my neck was facing him. My scream got stuck in my throat. I wasn't expecting _this – _didn't they say they were going to eat me? I would have taking that instead of this.

I tried to stay calm, trying to be brave, but my breath came out staggered and I was gasping in little portions of air. Then I felt his fangs brush against my neck gently, sliding from my ear lobe to just above my shoulder blade, but suddenly he became stiff and his fangs sank in – deep! My scream came out now – a blood-curling scream, one so loud it hurt my own ears, but it didn't look like it affected Dargon much, he was still drinking my blood.

I was passing out – again – but this time I thought I heard someone else's scream mixed with mine. Dargon lifted his head, gave me another one of his evil grins, and walked out of the room with blood smeared all over his face.

"Soon," I thought he said.


	3. Beginning, or End?

**A/N Thank you again for the reviews fanfic readers, they're so nice! I hope to get more, so I'm hoping, if u like it or not – I want to know if I need to change anything or if it's fine – to review if you read, so… R&R please. ~BookJunkiez**

_I was passing out – again – but this time I thought I heard someone else's scream mixed with mine. Dargon lifted his head, gave me another one of his evil grins, and walked out of the room with blood smeared all over his face._

"_Soon," I thought he said…_

**Beginning, or End?**

Soon, the pain was too strong and unavoidable, and I woke up with an incredible pain all over me. I tried scratching myself, curled up in a ball in a corner of the cave, trying to take away the pain, but it was inside, not outside. It slowly made its way down my body, starting from my neck where the bite lay, and into the ends of my arms and legs, until it got around every spot of my fingers and toes.

I don't know if I was screaming or not – my ears were probably broken from all my previous screaming and yelling. I had the biggest headache _ever_ – even worse than when the ghosts get to me – it felt like, whenever I moved, sharp bricks kept sliding across my head and needles kept sliding down everywhere else… Eventually, though, it slowed down, and the pain slowly – very, very slowly – went away…

… … … I had become a Strigoi… … …

**A/N: Hey readers, I know you were probably expecting a longer chapter for the long wait… but don't worry! I'm adding another one right now, so keep reading. Read&Rate please. **

**~BookJunkiez**


	4. Happiness and Sadness

**A/N: I knew you guys would keep reading. Thanks! ~BookJunkiez**

_Eventually, though, it slowed down, and the pain slowly – very, very slowly – went away…_

… … … _I had become a Strigoi… … … _

**Happiness… and Sadness**

I woke up – _again_, with a headache, and in the dark – in a corner of a cave, maybe the same cave, what's the difference? I got up to track down Dargon. I hated him for making me like this, into an ugly, smelly, disgusting Strigoi. I stomped out of my little, cramped cave with swift, angry movements.

I rounded a corner, not knowing where I was going, exactly, but I could sense that it was the right way towards Dargon. Two Strigoi were on each side of the wall, but after one look at my appearance and the way I moved, they looked straight again, ignoring my presence – if I was still a Dhampier, I would probably be in pieces right now…

… But I don't remember ever _being_ a Dhampier… Was I?

As I kept walking down the tunnels – still confused, my eyebrows knotted together in concentration – I bumped into something hard, probably the cave wall.

I lifted my head to sneer angrily at the wall, blaming it for my clumsiness, but meet the eyes of Dargon – perfect. I grinned crookedly up at him – even though I got taller through the change, it didn't affect the my height against him – and crossed my arms.

"Hello, Rose" he greeted me, and he sounded… amused? "You look even more dashing than I've ever seen you" he grinned widely, crunching up his eyes darkly, licking his lips.

I growled at him, stubbornly tightening my arms around myself. Before I could respond to his disgusting comment, he gestured to his right, towards the hole in the wall.

"What?!" I hissed at him, glaring at his expecting eyes.

"Well… get in" his said so obviously, making me sound like I had just asked if I was a girl or not… I was, right? The confusion and slight memory loss still lingered around me.

I climbed in the hole, which was bigger than the tight space in the other cave I just came out of. I looked back over my shoulder to Dargon once I jumped in. He gave me the slightest wave of his hand and walked off, adding to my confusion, but also my curiosity.

I turned my head back around, in front of me, looking towards to dark cave walls. Why was I in here?

I started walking forwards quickly and impatiently. After a few steps, I stumbled against something, catching myself quickly before I fell flat on my face, and stiffening, ready for any predators. Then, I noticed it.

I snapped my head down, towards my right, and saw _him_ there. I remember him… Demmy? Danny? Dem…

I gasped, it was Dimitri, _my_ Dimitri, laying on the rusted, metal bed, sleeping. I was actually… happy. It was the first time I was joyful since I woke up, but it quickly went away as I saw the changes in him. His jaw was sharper, his muscles tighter, his veins slightly popping out, and even though he looked hotter than I had ever thought possible, I knew he was a Strigoi, like me, and that erased any positive gains from his change.

I sat down on the bed next to him, brushing the back off my hand against his cheek. I closed my eyes, slumped my back, and sighed. I was angry at Dargon before, but man was I pissed now.

"Rose" I heard a familiar voice behind me, echoing in the cave, and slapping me in the face.

I turned my hips around quickly and saw Dimitri propped on one elbow, looking straight at me. His voice sounded relieved, but his eyes sparked with hatred.

And, suddenly, my muscles locked in place, my whole body went stiff, and my breathing came out ragged…

_He_ was _controlling_ me.

**A/N: Once again, Read&Rate please. ~BookJunkiez**


	5. Many Gasps

**A/N: Ya, you guys are lucky today, since I decided to add 3 chapters for you guys. That's how much I love you, my awesome readers! Read&Rate ~BookJunkiez**

"_Rose" I heard a familiar voice behind me, echoing in the cave, and slapping me in the face._

_I turned my hips around quickly and saw Dimitri propped on one elbow, looking straight at me. His voice sounded relieved, but his eyes sparked with hatred._

_And, suddenly, my muscles locked in place, my whole body went stiff, and my breathing came out ragged…_

_He__ was __controlling__ me…_

**Many Gasps**

I gasped. What was happening?! I… couldn't… _move_.

I got up – ok, I guess I could move, but I couldn't control it – and stood perfectly still. I heard a deep chuckle right by my ear, and I could feel a warm breathing against my neck.

"Didn't expect that, Rose, did ya?" he chuckled evilly again; I've never heard him laugh like that before. He stretched and let in a sharp breathe, then relaxed again, meeting my now glaring eyes.

"Hmmm" he said, taking in my new appearance, walking around me, looking at different angles while I just stood there like a statue.

Then, suddenly, I was walking out the cave again. Dimitri trailed behind me. I was walking toward… somewhere. I moved robotically toward another hole, but the darkness wasn't as dark as the caves.

Once we were through the hole, I saw a moon, trees, grass… we were outside.

I felt relief for some reason, probably because I was out of the cramped place, but there was a bigger chance that it was because Dimitri let me go.

I crumpled down to my knees once I was free. I looked up and took in my surroundings. We were only, Dimitri and I, just surrounded by trees. As my eyes made a circle around the forest, my eyes stopped on Dimitri, who was sitting against a tree, hands behind his head. He patted the grass next to him, and I gladly got up and sat next to him, not wanting to be taken over again.

"Well, Rose, you are looking exceptionally beautiful today" he said to me, but it didn't bring me any joy, and I had already been told that today, anyway.

"Wha- Wha- What do you want, Dimitri?" I stuttered.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"What?" That was… random.

He sighed, impatient. "I said, do you love me?"

Time passed. "It's a yes/no question, Rose" he grumbled. But, it really wasn't. I mean, there was so much. If he asked me a few days ago, I would have quickly agreed… but now? I wasn't sure.

He let out a big, loud breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me answer for you, 'yes', so let's continue." He looked straight at me, burning a hole through my eyes. "Let's take over" he said simply.

I stared at him, confused again. Take over..? Take over what exactly? I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so Dimitri explained.

"'Take over' as in 'let's take over this Strigoi clan of theirs.'" I was about to answer, but then he added. "Together."

Minutes passed, but there was no change in Dimitri's expression, no impatience in it.

"Where are they!?" we both heard – faintly to a human, but clear for us – from the caves.

We calmly went back inside the caves, and awkward silence around us.

_**One Week Later…**_

Dimitri and I avoided each other, it seemed. We occasionally passed each other in the halls, and he would smile, knowingly, at me, and I would freeze in response – but it wasn't him controlling me, it just brought up what had happened last week, in the woods. He hadn't used his 'power' on me, or anyone else, since that night.

Then, a visitor came.

Everyone was called to the center of the caves – I had learned all the ways through these caves, inside and out. It was crowded, every one of the vile Strigoi smashed into one room. I made my way through to the front of the circle, shoving everyone around me to the side. There was a girl in the middle of the circle, but her hood was up, so I couldn't see her face – though, there was a strange feeling that I had known her...

I could feel someone's eyes on me, and saw Dimitri staring at me – as usual – across from me.

"Greetings everyone" Dargon greeted us, flinging his arm around the mysterious girls shoulders. "This here is one of my new friends, and you will _all_ be kind to her." 'Kind.' I snorted quiet enough that no one heard… except for Always-Watching-Dimitri of course.

The girl, with a small twitch of her head, swung her hood off. What!? It wasn't even a Strigoi! It was a Moroi. It did look kinda evil for a Moroi though, that's strange, their supposed to be kind and goody-goody, right?

It took me a while, but I finally identified her… I meet her eyes, and she smiled evilly towards me, showing me all her teeth and fangs.

I gasped. I was her, it was Lissa.

**A/N: I added extra chapters, so please, please, PLEASE, Read&Rate. Thanks again.**

**~BookJunkiez**


End file.
